Turbomachines with a housing and a rotor are shown in Japanese Patent No. JP 9 264 106 A. In such known turbomachines, pressure energy of working medium can be converted into mechanical work and vice-versa. In such turbomachines, problems are encountered when the rotor blades are supplied with working medium flowing faster than the speed of sound (i.e., a supersonic flow). The efficiency of conversion of pressure energy in these turbomachines and, hence, the performance of these turbomachines may be reduced due to pressure surges, etc.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thicknesses of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or similar parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.